Cupid
by LadySif-and-ScarletWitch
Summary: What happens when Steve and Tony have a big fight, and it looks like their going to break up. Clint steps in and has to play Cupid! But will that work? Will Steve and Tony get back together? Language, and in Clint's point of view.


**CHAPTER ONE**

**BY: Sif and Scarlet**

Steve and Tony stormed into the kitchen in the middle of a heated verbal battle, unaware of the archer watching them while eating a stolen pop tart from his perch atop the fridge.

Clint was debating whether or not to leave. On one hand, it was rude to deprive them of their privacy. Not to mention there was a new episode of "Revolution" on. On the other hand, he was a top agent of SHIELD, the world's most secret espionage agency. He had a habit of needing to know everything, and the juicier the gossip, the more impressed Natasha would be.

"Forget it Tony!" Steve yelled. "I didn't mean it like that! It was a compliment!"

"I told you NEVER to say his name! EVER!"

"I'm sorry! It's just, he was my friend. He helped me. I wish sometimes they were all here, your father would be-"

"My father is dead! He spent every waking hour looking for you! Not caring about me, or my mother! He just cared about finding you. Because once he found you, he wanted to show you off like all the other pieces of crap he made, because you were his pride and joy. Not me. You!" Tony spat out the last word.

Damn, Tony never got this emotional about _anything._ Clint would have to replay the security footage later to find out what had pissed Tony off so badly in the first place. It would make good blackmail material for the future (what could he say, he was a spy).

"You don't know what your saying!"

"I DAMN SURE KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING!" Tony exploded, throwing his hand hard onto the kitchen table. Rattling the whole room.

The fridge wobbled dangerously. Clint nearly choked on his pop tart. This was not going to end well.

"If your father was here-"

"JUST FORGET IT, HE'S NOT COMING BACK! YOU LEFT YOUR FRIENDS! THEY HAD HAPPY LIVES WITHOUT YOU! YOU'RE ALONE!"

Judging by the look on Steve's face (and Clint was pretty good at going by looks, after all, he was a world class _assassin_) each word Tony said felt like a dagger stabbing into Steve's heart. Steve wore an expression like that of a wounded puppy. Tony's anger had just reached a new level. Sure, they had fights, but this was the first time Clint had seen Tony like this.

"Tony, your drunk. I'm leaving, until your settled down." Steve whispered, not trusting his voice at that moment.

"I am settled down! And I can get drunk whenever the hell I want!" Tony yelled.

"No you can't! Because this happens! You lose control!"

But Tony was completely gone. Too drunk, and filled with years and years of his own pain. He didn't care about anyone right now. Even Steve.

Steve turned on his heel, and made his way to the door. He was halfway there when Tony called out.

"I don't know what your Peggy and your little war friends saw in you! I don't know what my father saw in you! Your still that weak, little bitch inside! But that doesn't matter because their all dead!"

That did it. Steve whirled around so he was looking straight at Tony.

"SHUT THE HELL UP TONY!" Steve knew Tony was drunk, and Tony wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. But that didn't stop the rage grow inside of him.

Whoa, the Captain swore. This must be serious. Natasha was never going to believe this!

"If your so strong make me shut up! Take a punch! Come on!" Tony mocked.

"No Tony, I won't hurt you!" Steve looked ready to punch Tony.

"WEAK!"

Steve turned around, as if to walk out the door then and there, but he didn't. He just stood there with his back turned to Tony.

Steve turned around finally, for what seemed like hours. Looking through tear filled eyes he said the things he never wanted to say. But they were true.

"I don't want to fight you Tony. I'm leaving, I've had enough. And you're right, I am alone here. Very alone. I fell for you, I thought I had a friend. Hell, maybe even a boyfriend. But I guess not."

Steve wiped his eyes and gathered his brown leather jacket and shield.

Tony just sat there in his chair, watching. Not trying to stop him, not trying to make him stay.

Steve gave Tony one last look, his heart breaking on the inside.

Then walked out the door and left with no good-bye.

And Tony didn't stop him.

Clint silently slipped off his perch and left the thoroughly wasted billionaire in the kitchen sadly.

Clint hoped Tony and Steve would make up. He could definitely go without the mushy stuff (Clint shuddered at the memory of walking in on them with their tongues down each other's throat), but they were cute together. Whether they were fighting together in battle, or tinkering on cars, they were perfectly in sync.


End file.
